1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of classifying a plurality of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an image processing apparatus has performed a SLIDE SHOW playback of image files in order for the user to sequentially see a plurality of images and designate the image that the user wants to print.
The user sees the SLIDE SHOW and operates the apparatus to classify the images while the image processing apparatus performs a SLIDE SHOW playback of the images. When the display time elapses while the user wavers over as which category to classify the image, the next image is displayed as the image has not been classified. Thus, an unclassified image remains. To classify all the images, the image processing apparatus needs to perform the SLIDE SHOW playback again and the user has to repeatedly see the SLIDE SHOW to classify the images. This takes time and effort.